


Nickname

by Not_Safe_For_Woof



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rated M for Nudity, but it doesn't go any further than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Safe_For_Woof/pseuds/Not_Safe_For_Woof
Summary: A short exploration of Usagi's perspective on Leonardo.
Relationships: Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Kudos: 68





	Nickname

"Little shadow." Usagi says it with a soft, gentle reverence as he watches Leo work. He's lounging on the turtle's bed, sprawled out and watching as Leonardo's calligraphy brush slips elegantly across the page on his desk. 

Until it doesn't, because Leonardo stops for a second to consider that comment. He doesn't turn from his work, just responds, "I'm taller than you," and then goes back to copying the intricate characters.

"Ah but you are younger. And the slightest more naive." Usagi is still watching, a slight smile playing at his lips.

When Leo stops again, he turns, halfway so only one eye fixes on Usagi's half-naked form. "So... is that an insult then?"

Usagi's smile twists into a frown. He stands immediately, and as he wraps his soft, fuzzy arms around Leo, he sighs into his ear, "No, my dearest little shadow, it was not. It was a term of endearment, of love, of respect. If you do not like it..." 

Leo sets back to work, the candlelight he's using casts large painted shadows over his room, over the room they share when Usagi stays over. "I'm just confused as to how pointing out your years and superior wisdom is a sign of respect."

Usagi scowls now, and sighs, showing his distinct frustration with the turtle in his arms. "Because by being younger you have something I don't. You do not look at the world as darkly. You are slower to raise your blade. Slower to bloody it."

He stops and waits for a response, but Leo is either absorbing those words or simply ignoring him, so he pushes a little more.

"You are so similar to me Leonardo. You know this, but there is a light in your eyes that fled from mine long ago." Usagi strokes his cheek, soft fur comforting his tense muscles. "It is a joy to see it there. Especially when you smile. It lights up your whole face and melts me into the floor. Does that not sound like love?" 

Leo huffs, and he hopes his blushing face isn't visible in the candlelight. Then he leans into Usagi's next caress. "Little shadow is fine." He says. Usagi smiles, placated, then kisses his cheek, and just holds there touching and nuzzling, snow-white fur pleasant, then ticklish. Leo laughs, and then slips away as soon as Usagi perks, realizing what he's done. 

"No no. None of that. Not next to the ink." Usagi sets his raised, ready-to-tickle hands down at his sides, giving in immediately. Or... compromising rather.

"Very well. Then come to bed so I can have my fun." The lilt in his voice would have been enough, but he drops his pants too, so he's left sprawling on the bed in just a loose-fitting fundoshi.

It's distracting, tempting even, but Leo has promised himself he finish this tonight, so he focuses again, only responding to his boyfriend here and there when he sighs out his name. And that nickname again. "Will you be done soon, little shadow?" The whole phrase slides out in Japanese, and while Leo doesn't respond to the question, he does tell Usagi the new nickname sounds much better in his native tongue. He tests it out and agrees. 

So he says it again, stretching out the word Kage, and smirking at the turtle when he finally gets his attention again. He's fully nude now. 

Leo doesn't comment on it, instead, he considers that word a little while longer. Kage. Shadow. "And the shadow's just because I'm a ninja?"

Usagi sits up, and in a moment goes from seductive to serious. "It's because you are a very skilled ninja. You become one with the shadows, but you are better at it than any other I've seen. So sometimes I question if you really sink into the darkness and become one for a little while. A silent, deadly shadow, but also my bright, naive boyfriend."

"Hm. You almost make me sound interesting." 

"I... make you sound poetic." He glances down at Leo's kanji. Black haiku written permanently on wrinkled yellow pages. He smiles, reconsidering. "You are poetic. I'm just shaping that raw nature with words."

Leo plays with his pen for several moments, before replying with a soft, "Thank you."

"Now come to bed, little shadow. I miss your touch." Leo sits there, a statue in the candlelight. He rises slowly, before blowing out the candle and sinking into bed with the other rabbit-shaped shadow.


End file.
